Turn Me On
by Platinum Assassin Alchemist
Summary: It's Eren's twenty first birthday, Hanji decides that they're all going to go clubbing together. When Levi brings a friend along, will things heat up between Eren and the red head? -YAOI, SHAMELESS LEMON, ERENXOC-


**A/N: Well… my dear friend wanted to see some more BlazexEren smut, so here it tis~ by the way guys this is kind of a modern day college AU. And ignore my shitty attempt at being funny at the bottom-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or any characters used besides Blaze.**

_**xTurn Me Onx**_

The music was blasting in his ears, the room packed full with sweaty bodies and flashing lights. It was his twenty first birthday today, and of course Hanji insisted that they all go out clubbing to celebrate the youngest of the bunch finally coming of age and now he was roaming the large club aimlessly trying to at least spot one of his friends. He had seen Levi come earlier with a tall red head, but he wasn't sure where the older male had scampered off to. He didn't take the raven haired male to be the type to go clubbing or drag anyone along with him.

He finally managed to spot Mikasa through the ridiculously large crowd off to the side at a table with some sort of fruity drink, a smile splayed across her pink lips. Now that intrigued him. Not many things could get Mikasa to actually smile like that.

Quickly the brunette scampered his way through the crowd to her table, finally noticing her company. The red head Levi had entered with. And seeing him up close, Eren felt his breath hitch. 'God damn is this guy hot…' He thought silently drinking in the fine young man in front of him. Pale ivory skin, shining emerald orbs, bright crimson tresses tossed about in a messy manner, a soft almost feminine bone structure. He shuddered imaging what was beyond his imagination before he finally sat himself down next to Mikasa, across from the other male.

"Mikasa, where the Hell is everybody else?" He heard himself grumble to the petite girl.

"I don't know… I've been here with Blaze the whole time…" She replied simply with a knowing smirk before she stood up. "This is the one I was telling you about, Blaze." She said in a sing song voice before she left the two alone to go find Annie.

He watched the newly named red head wet his lips as a friendly smirk crosses his features, a hand being offered out to him. Had he known that this was about to end up very different from how he imagined it would, he probably would have tucked tail and ran…

_**xTurn Me Onx**_

They were drunk. Very drunk. That was the only logical conclusion his mind could spring up as he moved his lips roughly against the elder boy's own. 'But it feels so good...' And this is why he shouldn't listen to his brain. His hands were tangled roughly into crimson locks, as strong hands ran up and down his sides, teasingly pushing his shirt up only slightly. A strangled moan ripped from his throat as a warm tongue slipped into his parted lips exploring every inch of his mouth.

Hot. That's all he could think about. He ground up into Blaze's hips, a wanton moan getting swallowed by the bruising kiss. They pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them, heavy pants mixing together. A smirk played across Blaze's soft lips, as he bent down and nuzzled the brunette's neck, nipping at it lightly. A yip escaped Eren's lips, before a moan bubbled up from his vocal cords as he felt the elder male sink his teeth into his skin roughly, lapping at the fresh wound apologetically.

He was liking this too much. Another moan rippled into the air hot and heavy. A hand slipped under his shirt, playing and teasing with one of his nipples. God how he wanted that shirt off! He felt lips trail down to his collar bone, another deep red bruise being left there. He was going to have so many hickeys tomorrow morning.

He slipped one of his hands into the hem of the crimson haired male's pants, giving a teasing squeeze to his member through his boxers. He heard a low sexy moan drawl out next to his ear. He wanted more of those sounds, those wanton, hot, utterly sexy sounds.

He felt Blaze buck his hips into his hand as he continued to tease him, the hand teasing his nipple slipping down to trace his well defined abdomen. More hot moans filled his ears before a husky voice breathed lightly into his ear, "Fuck me Eren." Oh how badly he wanted to.

Clothes were soon strewn about in various places, loud moans still filling the air. By now, Eren had pushed Blaze onto his back, straddling his hips, grinding down into him roughly, the friction of their bare erections against each other far more pleasurable than any other source of friction they hoped to receive. A drawn out moan of his name in a pleading voice almost sent Eren tumbling over the edge then and there, before he found his position flipped, fingers shoved into the red heads mouth. He watched in lust as the elder male removed his fingers from his own mouth before inserting two into his own entrance. A drawn out moan came yet again. He had obviously done this before.

And then suddenly the show was over and his cock was soon buried in tight heat. He heard himself let out a wanton mewl as his hips snapped up further into the heat, his hands latching onto slender hips. "B-Blaze... So tight... So g-good..." He thought he heard himself murmur as the elder began to bounce up and down in a quick rhythm, his hips snapping up to meet him half way.

Moans of pure ecstasy were all that met his ears as hands braced themselves against his chest holding up the red head currently riding him desperately trying to bring both over the edge. "Ahhhh!" A scream left Blaze's lips as he managed to hit his prostate. More high pitched moans and screams filled the room as he rode the brunette, before he couldn't take it anymore and tumbled into euphoria, Eren following soon after, filling him with the sticky fluid.

Pants. "Well... That was fun." Eren laughed at Blaze's utterly quirky personality.

_**xTurn Me Onx**_

"Where were you at the club the other day Blaze?"

"I was caught up in a rather interesting ride, Levi."

"... I can't believe you actually had sex with Eren... I thought Mikasa was fucking kidding..."

"Shut up Levi, you need to go get yourself laid too."


End file.
